


Przeszłość się skrada

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Batman AU, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Dedykowane @sylduda, za to, że dała szansę fikowi z innego fandomu :D(To jest one-shot, raczej nie planuję sequela, chyba że przy okazji tegorocznego Goretobra)
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Przeszłość się skrada

**Author's Note:**

> Pożyczyłam "Johna Doe" od Telltale, wiadomo XD

Komisarz Anderson rzucił papierosa na beton i, nie patrząc, rozgniótł go czubkiem sfatygowanego buta. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w punkt tuż poza obwodem wyświetlonego na niebie sygnału. Wcześniej tkwił w samym jego centrum, ale długi czas oczekiwania sprawił, że Anderson pogrążył się w myślach i dopiero teraz, kiedy dogasający papieros zaczął parzyć go w palce, ocknął się ze stuporu. Spojrzał na zegarek. Do diabła, gdzie ten uszaty sukinsyn się podziewał? Miał tu być dwa kwadranse temu. Anderson był już za stary, żeby ziębić tyłek na dachach gothamskich gmachów tylko dlatego, że zegarek lokalnego superbohatera się późnił. Chociaż w przypadku gacka rozregulowany zegarek nie wchodził chyba w grę. Facet korzystał z technologii, o której informatykom z GCPD nawet się jeszcze nie śniło. Ciekawe, swoją drogą, kto go w nią zaopatrywał. Kamski? Ktoś ze Stern Enterprises?, zastanawiał się obojętnie Anderson. Na pewno któraś z wysoko postawionych szych. Śmietankę Gotham stanowiła osobliwa zbieranina starej arystokracji i nuworyszów wzbogaconych dzięki konszachtom z miejscowymi gangsterami. Świadomość tego ciążyła Andersonowi, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. On też praktycznie siedział w kieszeni kilku miejscowych mafiosów. No, może to za mocno powiedziane. Ale faktem było, że raz czy dwa zdarzyło mu się przymknąć oko na tę czy inną utarczkę, takie czy inne wykroczenie, wiedząc, że jego ingerencja przyniesie tylko szkodę. Nigdy nie poniżył się do przyjmowania łapówek, ale Anderson nie był głupi. Poprzedni komisarz zginął rozniesiony gangsterskimi kulami we własnym samochodzie. A Anderson jeszcze wczoraj ściskał dłoń Falcone’owi, przyjmował gratulacje i grzecznie wymawiał się od zaproszenia na okolicznościowy raucik. Cóż, trzeba wiedzieć, kiedy podejmować wyzwanie, a kiedy wybierać mniejsze zło. Czasem trzeba zawrzeć pakt z wilkami, aby przynajmniej część owiec była bezpieczna. Ot, polityka. Nawet Batman musiał pewnie dostosować się do jej reguł.

Szare, pierzaste chmury przepływały leniwie po ciemnym niebie, zniekształcając leżący na nim wizerunek nietoperza. Bladożółty okrąg policyjnego reflektora ostro odcinał się od szarości nocy, samotna wyspa światła nad miastem cieni, niczym metafora prawa i porządku w morzu nieprawości. Cholera, niech ten latający szczur wreszcie przytarga swój tyłek, zanim Anderson do reszty zgłupieje.

Coś załopotało za jego plecami i komisarz odwrócił się gwałtownie, gotów wylać z siebie strumień narzekań, ale dach był pusty.

\- Dobry wieczór, komisarzu Anderson.

\- Jezu Chryste! – Anderson złapał się za serce i odwrócił ponownie. Pieprzony nietoperz stał tuż przed nim, na tle sygnałowej aureoli. Hank przysiągłby, że jego wargi – jedyna, poza stanowczym podbródkiem, część twarzy widoczna spod czarnej, uszatej maski – wygięły się w rozbawionym uśmiechu. – Kiedyś skopię ci dupę za takie kawały.

\- Przepraszam, komisarzu. Przyzwyczajenie.

\- Dobra, dobra – mruknął Anderson. Ciągle czuł się nieswojo, słysząc swój nowy tytuł. Nie pasował do niego. Uwierał jak nowe buty. – Do rzeczy. Nie wiem, czy masz podsłuch na naszej linii, ale...

\- Wiem. Arkham.

Anderson skinął głową z irytacją. Czyli jednak podsłuchiwał. To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego zawsze był o krok przed nimi.

\- Chcą utrzymać to w ciszy, żeby nie siać paniki, ale przecież wiadomo, że to na nas spadnie cała robota. My będziemy musieli ich wszystkich wyłapać.

\- Ilu uciekło?

\- Wiem na pewno o trzech. Crane, Andronikov i Tetch. Tu masz kartoteki – Komisarz sięgnął pod połę płaszcza i wyciągnął trzy teczki. – To z policyjnej bazy. Tobie pewnie uda się wyszperać coś więcej, może nawet karty pacjentów.

Batman wziął od niego teczki i otworzył pierwszą z brzegu. Hank przyglądał mu się, popalając kolejnego papierosa. Matowoczarny pancerz gacka był tłoczony w potężne mięśnie, hełm otaczał ściśle twarz, odsłaniając jedynie usta i część podbródka, ale z jakiegoś powodu komisarz podejrzewał, że zbroja skrywa dużo szczuplejszą postać. Młodszą, niż sugerował to niski, pozbawiony emocji głos, prawdopodobnie modulowany za pomocą jakiegoś elektronicznego ustrojstwa. Hank przyłapał się na wpatrywaniu w kształtne, różowe usta i zastanawianiu się, czy je już gdzieś widział.

\- Zlatko Andronikov – odezwał się Batman i Hank oderwał wzrok od jego warg. – Pamiętam go. Sądziłem, że zamknęli go w Blackgate?

Anderson wzruszył ramionami.

\- Złożył wniosek o niepoczytalność, więc przenieśli go do Arkham.

Batman wystukał coś na swoim przedramieniu i po ekranie wmontowanym w karwasz zaczęły przesuwać się linijki tekstu. Wśród linijek Hank widział też zdjęcia – te same, które były wklejone w teczki z kartoteki.

\- Masz dostęp do naszej bazy – stwierdził bez większego zaskoczenia. Trochę go to jednak ubodło. Po cholerę temu miastu taki dziad jak on, skoro lokalny superbohater ma wszystkie informacje w małym paluszku, a konkretnie na minikomputerze w rękawicy?

Batman zerknął na niego.

\- Tak. Ale doceniam, że z własnej woli zaoferowałeś swoją pomoc, Hank. Twój poprzednik nie był skory do współpracy. Dziękuję – zwrócił Hankowi teczki z małym, przepraszającym uśmiechem, po czym znów spojrzał na swój miniwyświetlacz, kliknął kilka razy i zacisnął wargi. – Andronikov, Crane, Tetch. I niejaki Doe.

\- Doe? Nie kojarzę.

\- „John Doe”, według dokumentów z Arkham. Prawdziwe nazwisko nieznane, data urodzenia nieznana, poprzedni adres nieznany, rodzina nieznana. Przyjęty… – wystukał polecenie na rękawicy. – Trzydzieści lat temu? Niemożliwe…

\- Trzydzieści? – powtórzył Hank. – Jezus. Gość spędził praktycznie całe życie w tym piekle. Nic dziwnego, że chciał się wyrwać. Prawie szkoda, że trzeba będzie wpakować go z powrotem. Co tam o nim piszą?

Batman milczał przez chwilę, wciąż wpatrzony w przesuwającą się na monitorze dokumentację medyczną.

\- Nie – powiedział w końcu. – Nie szkoda. Absolutnie nie szkoda, Hank.

\- Hę?

\- Muszę lecieć. Bądźmy w kontakcie.

Zanim Hank zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Batman wystrzelił kotwiczkę i odleciał w noc.

\- Pozer – wymamrotał Hank pod nosem. Rozdeptał papierosa obok zwłok poprzedniego i niespiesznie opuścił dach.

***

Gavin Reed podniósł głowę znad komórki, gdy usłyszał wchodzącego Andersona.

\- Jak tam nocna schadzka z nietoperzem, panie komisarzu? – Tytuł wciąż z trudnością przeciskał mu się przez zęby. Szlag go trafiał, ilekroć przypominał sobie, pod kogo teraz podlega. Stary pijus piął się w górę, a Gavin nadal tkwił na pozycji detektywa jak chuj jakiś żałościwy. I dlaczego? Bo miał niewyparzoną gębę i nie podlizywał się ważniakom na stanowiskach? Anderson też tego nie robił, a jednak nominacje i nagrody sypały się na niego jak łupież. Dlatego właśnie Gavin zawsze zwracał się do Andersona pełnym tytułem, wkładając w to słowo tyle jadu, ile tylko się dało. Miał nadzieję, że stary znienawidzi słyszeć je równie mocno, jak Gavin je wypowiadać. Pies Pawłowa i tak dalej.

\- Jak zwykle milsza niż patrzenie na twoją mordę – odparł nieuważnie Anderson. Gavin pokazał mu faka. – John Doe. Mamy takiego?

\- W kostnicach jest ich pełno. Zakładam, że masz na myśli jakiegoś żywego.

\- Pacjent z Arkham. Według gacka był jednym z tych, którzy się wydostali.

Gavin wstukał nazwisko do kartoteki na komputerze, który powinien był zostać wymieniony dobrych kilka lat temu, ale kto by tam pamiętał o dofinansowaniu policji. Póki sprzęt nie wybuchał gliniarzom w rękach, póty był uznawany za sprawny. Na ekranie wyskoczyła cała lista kandydatów, każdy z adnotacją [zm].

\- Jest kilku z Arkham, ale same trupy.

\- Czyli nic nie mamy – Anderson pomasował palcami swój podbródek. Jego siwa broda zachrzęściła jak szczecina drucianej szczotki. – Hm. Gacek bardzo się nim przejął.

Reed otworzył folder z aktami sprawy i wyszukał skan wiadomości z zakładu psychiatrycznego.

\- Nie ma takiego na liście uciekinierów, którą dostaliśmy z Arkham. Jesteś pewien, że latający szczurek ci czegoś nie naściemniał?

\- Kto go tam wie – Anderson machnął ręką. – Ale założę się, że już prędzej to ci z Arkham próbują coś ukryć. Daj mi znać, jak coś wygrzebiesz.

\- Jasne, panie komisarzu.

Anderson skrzywił się boleśnie, a Gavin uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Strategia zaczynała działać. Zresztą może nie była to kwestia strategii. Stanowisko komisarza policji w Gotham nie łączyło się zwykle z długością życia wystarczającą na wypracowanie przyzwoitej renty dla wnuków. Być może Anderson wcale nie był tak zachwycony swoim awansem, jak Gavin sądził.

Tylko że Gavin miał w dupie brak zachwytów Andersona. Jeszcze zanim komisarz odwrócił się na pięcie, Reed zamknął bazę i powrócił do bezmyślnego surfowania po portalach plotkarskich. Niemal na każdej stronie widział zdjęcia młodego Sterna w towarzystwie zawsze innej młodej osoby zwieszającej się z jego ramienia. Gavin nienawidził tego obrzydliwie bogatego bubka. Connor Stern miał wszystko, czego jemu brakowało: pieniądze, fanki, sławę, pieniądze, zajebiste samochody, pieniądze, śliczną buzię, dopasowane ciuchy i pieniądze. Gavin nienawidził go tym bardziej, że z jakiegoś powodu Connor był bardzo częstym gościem w jego mokrych snach.

Pocieszał się tym, że w rzeczywistości Stern pewnie był beznadziejny w łóżku i że nie ma czego żałować. Z taką buzią – i pieniędzmi – nie musiał przecież wiele robić. Jego partnerom zapewne wystarczało, że leżał pod nimi na satynowym posłaniu i malowniczo wyglądał. Równie dobrze mogli posuwać dakimakurę z jego podobizną. Connor w snach Gavina nigdy nie leżał bez ruchu, zawsze przejmował kontrolę i pieprzył go tak, że rano Gavin ledwo zwlekał się z łóżka, mimo że przecież cała rzecz odbywała się we śnie.

Reed wątpił, że prawdziwy Connor Stern byłby do czegoś takiego zdolny. Ale miło było na niego popatrzeć, nawet jeśli Gavin miał ochotę przywalić mu w tę głupią, śliczną mordę.

\- Ej, Reed, właśnie przyszło nowe zgłoszenie. To chyba twoja dzielnica, nie? – Wzdrygnął się, gdy Chen rzuciła mu na biurko płaski folder. – Zajmiesz się tym? Ja mam od chuja roboty.

\- A ja nie mam, tak? – warknął.

\- Trzepanie kapucyna do zdjęć celebrytów to nie robota, Reed. Ciągle jojczysz, że nikt cię nie docenia. Jeśli twoja rozwiązywalność przewyższy twoją chamowatość, to może wskoczysz o szczebelek wyżej – zachęciła Chen.

Gavin jej też pokazał faka, ale coś przyciągnęło jego wzrok i oderwało myśli od bogatych chłopaczków z zabójczym loczkiem. Z foldera wysuwało się zdjęcie ulicy. Chen miała rację: był to zaułek niedaleko jego bloku. Otworzył folder.

Pierwsze zdjęcie przedstawiało buro-czerwoną paciaję, zbliżenie ceglanej ściany pomiędzy dwoma kontenerami na śmieci z logo chińskiej restauracji. Kolejne obejmowały więcej terenu. Paciaja okazała się stylizowanym symbolem nietoperza, podobnym do tego, którym Anderson przyzywał Batmana. Symbol zajmował całą ścianę, przykrywając sobą liczne tagi i graffiti, ale jego samego nie wykonano farbą.

Nietoperz uformowany był z przygwożdżonych do muru ludzkich dłoni, a w miejscu pyszczka rozciągnięto ochłap skóry zdarty z czyjejś twarzy. Wargi układały się w upiorny uśmiech, ukształtowany za pomocą gwoździ; między nimi tkwiły zęby z odciętych palców.

Pod prawym skrzydłem widniał podpis: ociekająca krwią cyfra 9.

***

Connor z ulgą ściągnął zbroję, powęszył i skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Wnętrze zbroi pachniało potem i zaschniętą krwią; nie miał czasu jej wyczyścić po poprzedniej akcji, obowiązki w firmie i te związane z jego alter ego wymagały ostatnio nieustannej uwagi. Przydałby się jakiś kamerdyner, myślał czasem Connor. Ktoś, kto zajmowałby się nim pomiędzy akcjami. Komu można by się zwierzyć. Kto czyściłby ten cholerny pancerz. Może czas na krótki urlop? Gotham nie pogrąży się w chaosie tylko dlatego, że Batman spędzi kilka dni na Bahamach, prawda?

Tyle że ten moment nie był właściwy na wakacje. Connor cisnął zbroję na kozetkę, prysnął do wewnątrz trochę środka odkażającego i zasiadł przed komputerem.

Ucieczki z Arkham zdarzały się regularnie. Można było praktycznie nakręcać według nich zegar i ustawiać kalendarz. Mieszkańcy Gotham byli przyzwyczajeni do tego, że raz na jakiś czas kolejny szaleniec terroryzował ich miasto na swój własny, zawsze oryginalny sposób, i do tego, że Batman zawsze był na miejscu, by bronić ich przed bombami, neurotoksynami i megalomaniakami w barwnych kostiumach.

Ale tym razem problem nękający Gotham był natury osobistej. Connor przesunął akta trzech postaci do wspólnego folderu – nimi mogła zająć się policja – i otworzył folder zatytułowany „Doe, J.”. Z czarno-białego zdjęcia dołączonego do akt patrzyła na niego jego własna twarz.

Pamiętał Ninesa jak przez mgłę; bardziej zapadła mu w pamięć groza, jaką wywoływała sama obecność brata. Obrazy, jakie teraz wyświetlał mu jego mózg, były rozmyte, czarno-białe, zbryzgane krwią, pozbawione szczegółów i Connor miał nadzieję, że nigdy tych szczegółów nie zobaczy.

Gdy Connor miał trzy lata, Nines zniknął. Przez większość życia Connor wierzył, że brat był jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni, potworem spod łóżka, który nawiedzał go, gdy rodziców nie było w pobliżu. Dokumenty z Arkham były dowodem na to, że Nines istniał naprawdę. Że _wrócił_.

Connor ledwo mógł uwierzyć w to, co wynikało z dokumentacji. Trzydzieści lat temu rodzice wpakowali swojego najstarszego syna do Arkham i wymazali jego nazwisko z akt, całkowicie przecinając łączące go z nimi więzi. Nines miał wtedy sześć lat. Connor nie wiedział nawet, że Arkham miało oddział dziecięcy. Załączone zdjęcie z momentu przyjęcia ukazywało drobnego chłopca z pulchną, anielską buzią i opadającym na czoło ciemnym loczkiem, kubek w kubek podobnego do małego Connora. Tylko w jego szarych oczach czaiło się coś, co w niczym nie przypominało dziecięcej niewinności.

Karta medyczna Ninesa była równie zbryzgana krwią, jak rozmazane wspomnienia Connora.

***

Prysznic w portowym motelu różnił się od tego w Arkham tylko tym, że bez wątpienia zbudowano go z myślą o jednej osobie. Prysznice w zakładzie, podobnie jak te więzienne, miały za zadanie pomieścić naraz pewną liczbę ludzi, aby zminimalizować zużycie wody i skrócić czas przeznaczony na mycie, który przy ogromnej ilości pacjentów przeciągałby się daleko w noc. Woda w nich zawsze była co najwyżej letnia, ciśnienie albo zbyt słabe, albo przygniatające do podłogi, kafelki śliskie i w niektórych miejscach pokruszone, raniące stopy. Niezależnie od tego, prysznic w Arkham uważany był przez personel za przywilej, na który można było zasłużyć lub go utracić.

Nines, który zbyt często był tego przywileju pozbawiany, teraz z niekłamaną przyjemnością stał w ciasnej kabinie pod lodowatym strumieniem ciurkającym z zardzewiałej głowicy. Woda u jego stóp, przedtem buro-czerwona, teraz była niemal krystalicznie czysta, lekko tylko zabarwiona rdzą. Brud Arkham spływał rurami do oceanu, razem z krwią i błotem z zaułka, razem z latami upokorzeń i źle skrywanej furii. Nines, który wyszedł spod motelowego prysznica, był chłodny i opanowany, niepokalanie czysty i gotowy na spotkanie ze światem, od którego był odcięty przez całe życie.

Przede wszystkim zaś był gotowy na spotkanie z bratem. Jego wzrok padł na wycinki z gazet porozrzucane na łóżku. Nines podniósł jeden z nich, zdjęcie Connora z jakiejś gali charytatywnej. Uśmiechnięta twarz, ale ostrożny, kalkulujący wzrok, ciało skierowane ku rozmówcy, ale ręce skryte w kieszeniach. Człowiek z tajemnicą.

 _A ja znam twoją tajemnicę, braciszku_ , pomyślał Nines, obserwując, jak woda skapująca z jego mokrych włosów rozmywa drukowany uśmiech Connora tak, że rozciągnął się od ucha do ucha.

Nines rzadko się uśmiechał, ale teraz jego wargi ściągnęły się, ukazując ostre zęby.

_A ty wkrótce poznasz moją._


End file.
